


The Story Of Venus

by Digigal_transbian



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27847450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digigal_transbian/pseuds/Digigal_transbian
Summary: The terraforming of Venus did not go unnoticed by the galactic community.
Kudos: 4





	The Story Of Venus

Sol-2, or Venus, as the locals call it, should not have been possible to terraform.

The planet was hostile in every sense of the word. An atmosphere ninety times as dense as Sol-3's, Earth's, one capable of crushing most any machine and flattening any attempts at introducing plant life. The ambient temperature on the surface was hot enough to melt bismuth and lead with no trouble at all. The thick atmosphere circulated the temperature across the entire planet. No matter which side faced the local star, the entire planet stayed generally the same heat. Anything not crushed by the atmosphere or melted by the heat would corrode under the thick acid rain.

All things considered, Venus should have been completely uninhabitable. The affectionately named Hell Planet by Chrozans long past was the epitome of destruction. By all accounts the planet was deemed unsustainable and a waste of time, the heat would melt anything the acid rain didn't.

And then humanity decided they were going to live there one day.

The files make note of the false starts humanity made, usually due to an unexpected mechanical error caused by a combination of acid rains and deathly high surface pressures. Each error was a strike back from the planet that if it was alive it would have demanded to be left alone.

Then the mad species decided to genetically engineer a type of bacterial mold specifically to counteract the hellish atmosphere.

And it worked.

The Carbon Dioxide levels dropped slowly yet steadily with each wave of mold feeding on it. Temperatures dropped, as did the greenhouse effect. The atmosphere thinned ever so slightly, and so did the thick clouds covering the surface. Splotches of purple mold sat against the golden brown surface, small yet effective enough.

And then humanity decided that wasn't good enough. Using asteroids from the belt just beyond Sol-4, known as Mars to the locals, they redirected a few particularly Hydrogen rich deposits towards the golden planet. With each bombardment of Hydrogen, atmospheric pressure plummeted to more and more reasonable levels.

If other species weren't watching Gaian space before, they certainly were then. Word travelled fast about the Gaian attempts at terraforming an impossible planet, and quickly enough, all eyes were on Venus. A planet deemed unsustainable by the reasonable, and too much effort by the bold, slowly but surely changed before their very eyes by a species that has never quite understood the word "quit."

It took time, but slowly did the planet become less and less hostile. Rovers specifically designed to manage and cultivate the bacterial bombs were eventually capable of staying on the surface, the clouds thinning enough for solar power to be a viable option for long term management.

A few years of atmospheric manipulation passed, Humanity having sent multiple disposable ships made to react with the toxic atmosphere and act as a minor hand in cooling the planet to a more reasonable temperature. The planet became ready for the second phase of their terraforming, and the nearby galaxy was watching on with bated breath so see how they solved that challenge.

Gaian rovers landed on the Venusian surface, planting specially modified vegetables and other plants wherever they determined was most suited for it. The rovers cultivated the soil, maintaining the plants and letting them grow and die of their own devices. As each fruit fell, the soil became more and more fertile, and the atmosphere became just that little bit more breathable.

It took years, but the planet grew more green and blue and lively and nobody could take their eyes off it. Two decades prior the planet was a barren hellscape, now life is able to relatively flourish. The atmospheric pressure stabilized at a similar level to that of Earth, and the growing oceans that cover four-fifths of the planet

A Hell world became an Ocean world.

Humanity had taken on a challenge most species wouldn't waste their time on, and conquered it with an almost practiced ease, despite that being among the first of their terraforming projects.

When Gaians first stepped foot on Venus and unmasked themselves, the observers cheered wildly. Human and Alien alike celebrated for the victory, the Selvolra observers choosing that accomplishment worthy of a grand banquet, one filled with mead and meat and good times had by all. The day after became known as the Great Venusian Hangover.

Humanity had taken a planet comparable to Hell itself and made it their own. They had transformed an impossible world into a world where life could flourish. They proved themselves worthy of joining the rest of the galaxy on the grand stage with honours. When humanity had achieved finally warp speeds, the galaxy was quick to welcome them into the cosmic neighborhood. First contact went smoother than it usually had, in part due to the respect they earned through their efforts with Venus.

After all, who wouldn't let the stubborn conquerors of an impossible challenge join their ranks as an invaluable ally? 

The newly formed United Celestial Syndicate found humanity's notes on Project: Cool Down, their code name for that terraforming project. In it, they found references and designs for floating cloud cities, not unlike the ones in place around Sol-5, Jupiter. Alongside blueprints for the floating cities, they found plans to speed up the rotation of the planet by redirecting a Jovian moon into a close flyby, using the force of gravity to speed up the rotation to a more standard level. Some notes mention using Sol-1, Mercury, instead.

The idea of relocating a moon to belong to Venus was ultimately scrapped, however, as the thick cloud layer on the sunny side of the planet keeps the temperatures stable and lower. When asked, any Gaian that knows of those plans simply shrugged like it was the most normal thing in the world. The science behind it works.

The indomitable human spirit knows truly no bounds.


End file.
